


Dates With Cuddles

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Date night with Frank





	Dates With Cuddles

“Play that song for me again, love?” Frank asked as you finished the last note on your music sheet. “I could listen to you play for the rest of my life if I was able.”

“You flatter me.” you smiled as you turned away from the piano and blew a kiss to your boyfriend Frank. Instead of playing another note, you walked over to where he was sprawled out on the couch and straddled his lap before leaning over and softly kissing his lips before you leaned up again.

“Mary isn’t coming home tonight.” He smiled as he rested his hands on your hips. “Date night tonight? Movies and popcorn, huh? No distractions?”

“I would love that, Frank.” you smiled before getting off him and going into the kitchen to make a bag of popcorn.


End file.
